


Chit Chat

by SandHand



Series: Clint and Wade Do Things [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Deadpool being Deadpool, Hawkeye vs Deadpool (2014), Rated for Deadpool's Language, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandHand/pseuds/SandHand
Summary: Frank Castle has called on Deadpool and Hawkeye for help with a job, now they're all sitting on a rooftop in awkward silence.





	Chit Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another small idea for a story like the first one. Not sure how funny or good it actually is but eh, whatever. I'll just write small pieces for the series as I think of anything I like enough to write; Enjoy.

Clint Barton and Wade Wilson sat silently on a cold New York rooftop watching Frank Castle. They were only inches from the man but it felt like they were miles from him, he had been eyeing down some mobster below them for nearly an hour and a half only taking a break to sip from a large water bottle or to wipe his brow. Wilson had called them both, somehow, and asked them to work with him tonight. Wade was excited and Clint was nervous, so they had both agreed, but since they had arrived little had happened and even less had been said. In an effort to end the very very awkward silence Clint finally spoke up “So…this guy’s pretty bad I’m guessing?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

Clint nodded and turned away looking down at the construction site below. They had watched the mobster and his escorts arrive, share pleasantries, go inside for a talk, and come out for a smoke. Now they had returned to whatever meeting was going on in the small mobile home like building. With his attempt at conversation being shot down he nudged Wade. In a panic he raced for anything to say, “So how are the kids?”

Immediately Clint felt every ounce of air blow out of his nose, he quickly grabbed Wade and stepped away “We’ll be one-minute okay?”

“I’ll be here.”

Clint continued to push Wade across the rooftop until they reached the small door, they had come through to get up there, now mostly alone Clint gave Deadpool one large shove “Are you out of your mind?!”

“I’m sorry I got nervous; I didn’t know you’d ask me to talk to him.”

“That’s what you do, that is the one thing you do, and you mentioned his dead kids!” Clint grabbed at his face roughly and groaned.

“Keep that up and you’re gonna look like me buddy.”

“This isn’t funny, I don’t want the Punisher to be mad at me”

“At us”

“What, in your very small drug addled mind, made you think that was a good idea?!”

“I don’t know, I figured they had come back by now or something.”

“Why?!”

“Because that’s what happens around here Barton, duh.”

Clint paced back and forth finally deciding to lay his head against the brick wall softly “Wade that doesn’t make any sense.”

“You’re joking right, you work with several people who should be dead.”

“Fine, whatever, just don’t talk about his kids, don’t talk about his dead family!”

Before Wade could respond Clint pushed himself off the wall and returned to his position next to Frank. It didn’t look like anything had changed, maybe there was a guard change but other than that it was like watching a painting. Wade joined them a second later “So Frank, uhm, how’s business?”

Clint felt panic rise in his lungs, but it quickly resided when Frank began to chuckle “Business is good Wade, what about you?”

Again, with wide eyes Clint turned to Wade only to find a similar expression on his face. “Uh, good good man yeah, lots of hanging out with this guy and just doing what I want.”

There was a moment of the familiar silence before Castle smirked again “You guys know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah it’s just you’re…you.”

Frank adjusted his arms and the rifle slightly “Yeah I know, but I still enjoy a bit of talk” he fidgeted with the scope “If I had wanted silence, I would have called up Rogers or Logan.”

“Oh, so the thing I said earlier, that was okay?”

“No, that was really fucked up to say.”

Wade hung his head in response. Frank took another sip of his water and returned to looking through the scope “What about you Barton, we don’t really hang out.”

“Yeah, well it’s a lot of the same, bad guys show up and I shoot arrows at em.”

“You know you could switch to a crossbow, right?”

“Yeah but there’s not as much fun there” Clint joked, to his surprise Frank smirked at it. Suddenly his smile dropped “Show time” he whispered before taking three shots. Clint and Wade both turned to see the bodyguards mid fall.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, as soon as Wade and Clint entered the sight Frank provided covering fire. The entire fight lasted two or three minutes. By the end Frank joined the other two at the construction site. He loaded the bloody beaten mobster into his van, gave Clint and Wade a handshake each and left. Clint wiped some dirt off his shoulder “That went way better than I expected.”

Wade leaned against Barton “Yeah, except for the part where he left us here without a ride at four in the morning.”

Clint hung his head and gave a dry tired laugh “Yeah, there’s that” Wade gave his friend’s chest a slap and started down the other side of the street “Come on, I have a cabby I can call.”


End file.
